Kaboing
Kaboings are gray and green colored reptilian enemies, members of the Kremling Krew. They look similar to Klomps, but instead of possessing one peg-leg like the latter, Kaboings have two. Kaboings are first encountered in Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest as common enemies. Due to having two peg-legs, Kaboings are incapable of walking normally and instead bounce and attempt to land on or slam into Diddy or Dixie. A simple bonk on the head is enough to defeat a Kaboing. In some later levels of the game, light green version of Kaboings are encountered. These green Kaboings can jump slightly higher and move slightly faster. In Web Woods, green Kaboings wait on higher platforms to jump down and ambush Squitter. Kaboings also appear in Donkey Kong Country 2's pseudo-sequel Donkey Kong Land 2. Here, they remain the same, and have no difference. Battle Beast Image:Rambi_vs_Kaboing_(SNES)1.png Image:Rambi_vs_Kaboing_(SNES)2.png Image:Rambi_vs_Kaboing_(SNES)3.png Image:Enguarde_vs_Kaboing_(SNES)1.png Image:Enguarde_vs_Kaboing_(SNES)2.png Image:Rattly_vs_Kaboing_(SNES).png Image:Squawks_vs_Kaboing_(SNES).png Image:Squitter_vs_Kaboing_(SNES)1.png Image:Squitter_vs_Kaboing_(SNES)2.png Image:Rambi_vs_Kaboing_(GB)1.png Image:Rambi_vs_Kaboing_(GB)2.png Image:Rambi_vs_Kaboing_(GB)3.png Image:Enguarde_vs_Kaboing_(GB)1.png Image:Enguarde_vs_Kaboing_(GB)2.png Image:Rattly_vs_Kaboing_(GB).png Image:Squawks_vs_Kaboing_(GB).png Image:Squitter_vs_Kaboing_(GB)1.png Image:Squitter_vs_Kaboing_(GB)2.png Image:Rambi_vs_Kaboing_(GBA)1.png Image:Rambi_vs_Kaboing_(GBA)2.png Image:Rambi_vs_Kaboing_(GBA)3.png Image:Enguarde_vs_Kaboing_(GBA)1.png Image:Enguarde_vs_Kaboing_(GBA)2.png Image:Rattly_vs_Kaboing_(GBA).png Image:Squawks_vs_Kaboing_(GBA).png Image:Squitter_vs_Kaboing_(GBA)1.png Image:Squitter_vs_Kaboing_(GBA)2.png Clapper against Villains Clapper vs Villains (SNES) Clapper vs Villains (GB) Image:Diddy_Kong_and_Clapper_vs_Kaboing_(Clapper's_Cavern_-_GB).png|Diddy Kong and Clapper vs Kaboing (Clapper's Cavern - GB) Clapper vs Villains (GBA) Image:Diddy_Kong,_Dixie_Kong,_Clapper_vs_Gray_Kaboing_(Clapper's_Cavern_-_GBA).png|Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Clapper vs Gray Kaboing (Clapper's Cavern - GBA) Image:Diddy_Kong,_Dixie_Kong,_Clapper_vs_Green_Kaboing_(Clapper's_Cavern_-_GBA).png|Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Clapper vs Green Kaboing (Clapper's Cavern - GBA) Glimmer against Villains Glimmer vs Villains (SNES) Glimmer vs Villains (GBA) Image:Diddy_Kong,_Dixie_Kong,_Glimmer_vs_Gray_Kaboing_(Glimmer's_Galleon_-_GBA).png|Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Glimmer vs Gray Kaboing (Glimmer's Galleon - GBA) Image:Diddy_Kong,_Dixie_Kong,_Glimmer_vs_Green_Kaboing_(Glimmer's_Galleon_-_GBA).png|Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Glimmer vs Green Kaboing (Glimmer's Galleon - GBA) Rambi against Villains Rambi vs Villains (SNES) Rambi vs Villains (GB) Image:Rambi_vs_Kaboing_(Barrel_Bayou_-_GB).png|Rambi vs Kaboing (Barrel Bayou - GB) Rambi vs Villains (GBA) Image:Diddy_Kong,_Dixie_Kong,_Rambi_vs_Gray_Kaboing_(Barrel_Bayou_-_GBA).png|Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Rambi vs Gray Kaboing (Barrel Bayou - GBA) Image:Diddy_Kong,_Dixie_Kong,_Rambi_vs_Green_Kaboing_(Barrel_Bayou_-_GBA).png|Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Rambi vs Green Kaboing (Barrel Bayou - GBA) Image:Rambi_vs_Gray_Kaboing_(Rambi_Rumble_-_GBA).png|Rambi vs Gray Kaboing (Rambi Rumble - GBA) Image:Rambi_vs_Green_Kaboing_(Rambi_Rumble_-_GBA).png|Rambi vs Green Kaboing (Rambi Rumble - GBA) Enguarde against Villains Enguarde vs Villains (SNES) Enguarde vs Villains (GB) Image:Enguarde_vs_Kaboing_(Lockjaw's_Locker_-_GB).png|Enguarde vs Kaboing (Lockjaw's Locker - GB) Enguarde vs Villains (GBA) Image:Diddy_Kong,_Dixie_Kong,_Enguarde_vs_Gray_Kaboing_(Lockjaw's_Locker_-_GBA).png|Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Enguarde vs Gray Kaboing (Lockjaw's Locker - GBA) Image:Diddy_Kong,_Dixie_Kong,_Enguarde_vs_Green_Kaboing_(Lockjaw's_Locker_-_GBA).png|Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Enguarde vs Green Kaboing (Lockjaw's Locker - GBA) Image:Enguarde_vs_Gray_Kaboing_(Arctic_Abyss_-_GBA).png|Enguarde vs Gray Kaboing (Arctic Abyss - GBA) Image:Enguarde_vs_Green_Kaboing_(Arctic_Abyss_-_GBA).png|Enguarde vs Green Kaboing (Arctic Abyss - GBA) Rattly against Villains Rattly vs Villains (SNES) Rattly vs Villains (GB) Image:Rattly_vs_Kaboing_(Gusty_Glade_-_GB).png|Rattly vs Kaboing (Gusty Glade - GB) Rattly vs Villains (GBA) Image:Rattly_vs_Gray_Kaboing_(Rattle_Battle_-_GBA).png|Rattly vs Gray Kaboing (Rattle Battle - GBA) Image:Rattly_vs_Green_Kaboing_(Rattle_Battle_-_GBA).png|Rattly vs Green Kaboing (Rattle Battle - GBA) Image:Diddy_Kong,_Dixie_Kong,_Rattly_vs_Gray_Kaboing_(Gusty_Glade_-_GBA).png|Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Rattly vs Gray Kaboing (Gusty Glade - GBA) Image:Diddy_Kong,_Dixie_Kong,_Rattly_vs_Green_Kaboing_(Gusty_Glade_-_GBA).png|Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Rattly vs Green Kaboing (Gusty Glade - GBA) Squawks against Villains Squawks vs Villains (SNES) Squawks vs Villains (GB) Image:Squawks_vs_Kaboing_(Bramble_Scramble_-_GB).png|Squawks vs Kaboing (Bramble Scramble - GB) Squawks vs Villains (GBA) Image:Diddy_Kong,_Dixie_Kong,_Squawks_vs_Gray_Kaboing_(Bramble_Scramble_-_GBA).png|Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Squawks vs Gray Kaboing (Bramble Scramble - GBA) Image:Diddy_Kong,_Dixie_Kong,_Squawks_vs_Green_Kaboing_(Bramble_Scramble_-_GBA).png|Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Squawks vs Green Kaboing (Bramble Scramble - GBA) Image:Squawks_vs_Gray_Kaboing_(Screech's_Sprint_-_GBA).png|Squawks vs Gray Kaboing (Screech's Sprint - GBA) Image:Squawks_vs_Green_Kaboing_(Screech's_Sprint_-_GBA).png|Squawks vs Green Kaboing (Screech's Sprint - GBA) Squitter against Villains Squitter vs Villains (SNES) Squitter vs Villains (GB) Image:Squitter_vs_Kaboing_(Hot-Head_Hop_-_GB).png|Squitter vs Kaboing (Hot-Head Hop - GB) Squitter vs Villains (GBA) Image:Diddy_Kong,_Dixie_Kong,_Squitter_vs_Gray_Kaboing_(Hornet_Hole_-_GBA).png|Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Squitter vs Gray Kaboing (Hornet Hole - GBA) Image:Diddy_Kong,_Dixie_Kong,_Squitter_vs_Green_Kaboing_(Hornet_Hole_-_GBA).png|Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Squitter vs Green Kaboing (Hornet Hole - GBA) Image:Squitter_vs_Gray_Kaboing_(Web_Woods_-_GBA).png|Squitter vs Gray Kaboing (Web Woods - GBA) Image:Squitter_vs_Green_Kaboing_(Web_Woods_-_GBA).png|Squitter vs Green Kaboing (Web Woods - GBA) Category:Enemies